


Hey Kid

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Pre-Infinity War MCU fics [20]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn't expect the grizzly man to EVER make a reappearance in his life--and then he did. Or, how Logan ended up with the X-Men after X-Men Apocalypse.</p><p>The ratings and tags with change with chapter updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to hold myself to a set schedule and time line. So what I'm thinking is I'll update every Tuesday. If I'm ever late it'll be because I had a double at work and just physically couldn't update. 
> 
> Also I think Scott/Logan is endgame. That could change. IDK

“Scott! Scott! Scott! Scott!” One of the children started shouting after popping out of nowhere.

“What Michael?” Scott answered laying his book down on the couch next to him.

“Someone’s at the door and he looks really mean and he’s an adult and you’re the only adult one left and I know that you’re broken but can you please open the door?” Michael flipped between being visible and not as he was speaking.

“I’m on my way,” Scott lifted himself off of the couch using his crutches and crutched over to the door. Scott had gotten his leg broken when he tried to climb onto the roof of the mansion to retrieve a frisbee, and then he fell. Hank had told him it served him right and that he should be more careful in the future. Scott scoffed at him. They fought aliens and mutants with god complexes in their free time. How careful did they expect him to be?

When he opened the door there stood a vaguely familiar face. “Do I know you?”

“My, my name is Logan,” the man in front of him managed to get out after a few moments of just standing there. He seemed as if he needed to catch his breath, even though if Michael was to be believed he had simply standing there for a while. He was a small mountain of a man. He was hunched over and had a beard that was scraggly and needed to at least be trimmed. He was carrying a black duffel bag over his shoulder that looked like it had been around at least twice as long as Scott had been.

“I’m Scott,” the man hadn’t tried to murder Scott yet so he held the door open wider. “Do you want to come in and talk? Maybe have something to drink or eat?”

Logan nodded and followed Scott into the house toward the kitchen.

“Do you want to set that bag down?” Scott asked getting a couple of glasses out of the cabinet.

“No,” Logan simply stated as he took a seat at the island.

“Alright,” Scott nodded. “Would you like water, milk, or juice?”

“Water.”

“Do you want something to eat?” 

“Yes.”

“We have salad, noodles, leftover pork…” Scott said shifting through the fridge. They ran on leftovers during the summer.

“Pork.”

Scott reheated it and placed it on a plate in front of him.

“Thanks, kid.”

“You’re welcome,” Scott sat across from him sipping on a glass of water. “So, Logan, what brings you here?”

“I don’t know,” he grumbled.

“Are you a mutant?”

Logan shot out long metal claws from his hand.

“Oh I remember you,” Scott said realization dawning on him.

“What do you mean?”

“Like five years back me and a few other kids snuck onto this military base in order to rescue some other guys and my friend Jean let you out of this big metal box and then you just ran off,” Scott shrugged. “We didn’t know what happened to you after that.”

“Oh I remember her. She had red hair.”

“Yep, she sure does.”

“Where is she? Aren’t there more X-Men?”

“Yeah, they’re off doing important saving the world things. I’m stuck here while my leg heals.” Scott answered gesturing to his leg.

“Oh, what’d you do?”

“I fell off the roof.”

“Why’d y’a do that?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Logan laughed, “Most people don’t.”

“Are you going to stay with us?” Scott asked wanting to get the conversation back on topic.

“I’m not sure.”

“We have a professor. Charles Xavier who might be able to help you.”

“I don’t know,”

“Okay, well if you want a place to stay you can just tell me and I’ll find you a room.”

“Thanks kid.”

Scott nodded his head and went to go find his book in the other room. When he wandered back into the other room he found the dirty dishes in the sink and Logan was nowhere to be found. “Hey Michael,” Scott shouted into the empty air.

“No need to shout,” Michael huffed appearing out of nowhere.

“Sorry,” Scott apologized. “Did you see where Logan went?”

“Who?”

“The scary short man.”

“Oh, yeah, he left.”

“Oh okay. Did he mention where he was going?”

“No. He just left.”

“Alright,” Scott nodded to himself. He washed the dishes and then went back to his book.

The X-Men came back later that night.

“Hey kid,” Storm smiled as she bounced into the living room where Scott was. “Did anything interesting happen when we were gone!”

“Yeah, hey Kurt, Jean, do you guys remember that guy with the claws we ran into during the whole Apocalypse event?” Scott called into the room.

“Yeah,” Jean called back running into the room.

Kurt popped into existence next to Scott, “What about him?”

“He showed up earlier today.”

“What did he do?” Jean asked.

“Nothing, I offered him something to eat and drink, I told him he could stay and if he wanted to talk to the Professor he could do that, and then he just left.”

“Huh,”

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Kurt asked.

“Maybe, he didn’t seem like he was unstable or mad or anything. He just seemed a little confused.”

“At what?”

“Everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Logan showed up Scott had become the leader of the X-Men. He also was a math teacher and it was his planning block when he saw the door creep open hesitantly. He walked over and saw a familiar face. In the five years that had elapsed Scott had grown taller but Logan hadn’t changed at all.

“Hey Logan.”

“Hey kid,” Logan smiled.

“Are you hungry?” Scott asked leading him towards the kitchen. 

“Starving,” When the kids who were in there saw Logan they scattered. “I don’t smell that bad do I?”

“Well…” Scott trailed off with a smirk as he pulled some food out and put it in the microwave to heat up. “No, they saw you on the news a couple weeks back.”

“Oh, that situation may have gotten a bit out of hand,” Logan scratched the back of his head. A week before Logan had been all over the news. He had been fighting another mutant and it had gotten a bit out of hand. The Brotherhood had sent people over to deal with the situation. They had been the closest at the moment.

“Just a bit,” Scott chuckled. “Do you think you’re going to stay this time?”

“Maybe for a little bit, I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“Okay. Do you want something to drink?” 

“Do you have any beer?”

“We might… I think Erik has a stash in here somewhere.” Scott muttered as he dug through the back of the cabinets.

“How old are you?” Logan asked as he grabbed the food from the microwave.

“Twenty-eight,” Scott answered giving up on trying to find the beer. “How about you?”

“I don’t remember,” Logan simply stated.

“What do you remember?”

“That redheaded girl, not dying, you, killing people. I’ve found out that I’m super old and have probably fought in every single war since the beginning of time…. Oh and my whole skeleton is made out of metal for some reason.”

“That must make going through airport security practically impossible.”

“Yeah, don’t really do that much.”

“Well,” Scott said glancing at his watch. “I have a class I need to start teaching in about five minutes. Don’t do anything crazy.”

“Sure one-eye,” Logan smirked.

Scott grumbled something unintelligible as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Is Scott Summers running late?” Jubilee asked in mock shock.

“I have,” he glanced at his watch. “One minute,” he started running.

Jubilee laughed as she walked into the kitchen. “Oh hey, I haven’t met you yet. I’m Jubilee!” She introduced herself to Logan as she searched the kitchen for something to eat.

“Logan.” 

“It’s nice to meet you. Are you planning on staying?”

“Why is everyone so damn concerned about that?”

“It would be nice to have a few more adults,” Jubilee shrugged. 

“I’m not very good with kids.”

“You’d be surprised. They let a guy made entirely of metal take care of the few kindergartners we have.”

“Huh, hey do you know where this professor guy is? I want to talk to him.”

“Oh yeah, you can probably find him in his study. Do you want me to walk you there?”

“Yeah that would be great.”

“Cool, follow me.” Jubilee lead him through the house and to a big wooden door.

Logan knocked and walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted a day early because I have a double tomorrow and will never get to it. ie I'm working from 10am to 10pm, as the kids would say, it's lit. I would say don't get used to it but let's be real, I have another double next tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

“What happened earlier?” Jean asked as Scott’s class was filling out of the door.

“Oh, Logan showed up again,” Scott replied absentmindedly.

“Ah,” Jean nodded.

“Do you think he’s going to stay?” 

“I don’t know, he doesn’t know,” she added after a pause. “Are you eating dinner with the kids today?” Jean asked wrapping an arm around Scott’s waist.

“I don’t know, I’ve fallen behind in my grading,” Scott sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, have fun with that,” Jean smiled.

“Do you have anything planned for tonight?”

“No,” Jean shrugged.

“Once I get everything graded do you want to head out to the tree?”

“Yeah that would be nice.”

“Cool, good,” Scott nodded.

“What time?”

“Um…” Scott hadn’t thought out that much. “You’ll know?”

“Alright Scott,” Jean smiled fondly before giving him a kiss on the cheek, shutting the door, and walking down the hallway.

Scott found Jean sitting near the remains of the tree as the sun was beginning to set. “Hey how are you?” 

“I’m good,” Jean smiled offering him a slice of pizza.

“Good,” He grinned sitting down.

“Did you get all of your grading done?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded taking a bite of his pizza.

“Are they all doing well?”

“Most of them are. There’s a couple of them that are going to need some extra help and a few who just don’t care right now, but that’s nothing new.” Scott shrugged. “What about you?”

“My kids are practically angels. It’s starting to concern me. I think that they’re terrified of me.” Jean shrugged, “But then again, they are like this every year.”

“Yeah…” Scott trailed off. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Jean eventually broke the silence, “He’s staying.”

“He’s an interesting character.”

“Mhm,” Jean nodded.

“Are you going to go to the bon fire tonight?” Scott asked. It was Friday. Every Friday they got all the aspiring pyrotechnics together and started a bon fire out back of the mansion, roasted marshmallows and tried to sing as off key as possible while the older mutants told everyone stories of when they fought large and ridiculous fights against gods and aliens and mutants who wished they were either.

“Probably not, I found this book in the library that I am really interested in.”

“Oh that’s cool. What is it about?”

Jean then began recounting the book that she was reading about mutants in classic literature while Scott finished off his part of the pizza. 

Scott stood up, “Well I guess I better get going. Do you want me to grab anything?”

“No, I got this. Go have fun with the kids,” Jean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha remember when I said there would be a schedule.


End file.
